Trust
by AmandaL
Summary: Can Veronica resolve her trust issues?


Title: Trust

Author: amandal317

Chapter 1/1

Word Count: 854

Pairing: Logan/ Veronica

Rating: NC-17

Warning: Graphic Sex.

Summary: Can Veronica's trust issues be resolved?

Disclaimer: Not mine. No copyright infringement intended.

"Fuck you Logan!" Veronica screamed as she stood in the living room of Logan's penthouse at the Grand. She couldn't believe he could accuse her of only ever fully trusting and loving Duncan Kane. He knew she loved him, just because she never said it didn't make it any less true.

"It's not my fucking fault Veronica. I can't help it that you have trust issues. I love you more than life itself and you don't feel the same way!" Logan yelled back. He stared at the very angry petite blond in front of him. He couldn't believe they were having this same fight _again_. He may love this girl but he was done. He and Veronica were finally over. Except not really, they never were really over and they never would be. No matter how much they fought they would always be a part of each other.

"You knew I had problems trusting people from the first time we dated. Dammit Logan why can't you just accept me the way I am. You keep saying you love me, but I don't think you even know me." Veronica told him. Truth be told Veronica knew Logan was right, but what did he expect from her. She hadn't exactly had a normal life the last few years. Actually the last time she did anything normal was before Lilly's murder.

"I don't know you, huh?" Logan questioned. "Okay well stop me when I get to something I am wrong about, your favorite ice cream is cookie dough, favorite color black, you now hate the color pink, you still have a teddy bear from your childhood that you refuse to get rid of, I can make you cum in five minutes flat by just sucking on a spot right below your earlobe." He stepped closer to her placing his hands on the wall behind her on either side of her body pinning her between him and the door. He felt her breath quicken.

"Logan wh- what are you doing?" Veronica stuttered. She knew she should be pissed at Logan. Not only for his accusations but for thinking he was so damn clever and could end their fight just by causing some sexual tension. At that particular moment though all she could think about was the feel of him being so close yet so far and the wetness that pooling between her thighs.

Logan leaned down and kissed her. The kiss was hard and demanding. When his tongue found it's way into her mouth she let out a long moan. Logan ran his hand up her tank top to play with her tits. He pinched her nipples and smirked when Veronica arched her body into him. She rubbed her pussy against his leg. She started to move her hands to his zipper but he stopped her. "Not yet baby. I want to make you cum and hear you scream my name before little Logan comes out to play." He then moved his mouth down her neck making sure to mark her as his. He lifted her tank top over her head and pulled it from her body before placing his mouth over her right nipple while his fingers played with the left one. He sucked and nipped at her breast until he heard her say something that damn near made him cum in his jeans, " I want your mouth on my pussy." She didn't have to ask twice. Logan got to his knees and putting his head between her legs he moved her flimsy thong to the side and ran his tongue along the outer lips of her dripping pussy. Veronica was gasping and panting above him. "Stop teasing me Logan." Logan smirked but complied with his request he sucked on her clit while he put his index finger inside her. Knowing she was close Logan inserted a second finger and began twisting. Veronica was coming apart in seconds. "Oh yes. Oh Logan. Oh fuck. Logan." Her orgasm made her knees so weak that her body slid down the wall. Logan watched as she slowly came out of her post orgasm haze. Veronica saw the bulge in his pants and without a word she turned around so her back was to him and got on her hands and knees. She wiggled her ass at him in what could only be something she had learned from Lilly but at that moment Logan didn't care. He slid his jeans and boxers off and got behind her sliding a condom on he slammed into her tight waiting hole with no warning. He knew right now she wanted it fast and hard and he was happy to comply. He slammed in and out of her so hard he knew there would be bruises but didn't care. He felt Veronica contract around him as she came hard screaming his name. He followed a few seconds later. As they laid there on the floor, Veronica looked at him and all smiles said, "I love it when we have angry sex." Logan was speechless.

**The End**


End file.
